


Remember

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Damien Spoilers, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: What had he lost?





	Remember

How long had it been? Years? Centuries? Maybe it had even been a millennia or two, Wilford wasn’t sure. He had lost count long ago, lost any and all names in his forgotten tracks, marked over again and again over his time. What he was sure of was that it had been  _ enough _ time, enough to practically drive him mad now if he wasn’t already.  _ [He had a sneaking suspicion that he truly was, yet no one had the balls to actually bring that up to him, nor really anyone else, for that matter.] _

 

He glances over at Damien--  _ No, _ his name was now  _ Dark. _ Wilford isn’t exactly sure where the name  _ Damien _ had come from, but it always flared up every single time he glanced over at Dark, as well as the name  _ Celine. _ He had no idea where the names originally came from but they were still there, all the same, brewing in the back of his mind at any and all times. It constantly stewed there, yet he had no idea anymore. The idea snaps in and out of his head like a feeble scent in the air. 

 

Dark’s brows knit as he softly questions, “What are you staring at, Wilford?” It’s not an angry tone, instead, on that radiates an energy Wilford still wasn’t sure what to pin as. It was always there, though, just like those names-- Names? What names? “Wilford,” the head of the house repeats, a little more insistent. 

 

Wilford shrugs in reply. “Just looking, old chap,” he replies with one of his many smiles, eyes swirling with a crazed pink and yellow that hinted at worry. 

 

Dark knows that worry well enough. Over the time that he had lived with the  _ others, _ he had seen it brew, again and again, stirring up more trouble than anything else. It was something similar to Celine when she had any encounters with anything she could possess, but that falls at the back of Dark’s mind as he moves forward, placing a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder. 

 

“What’d you remember,” the head asks, calm. 

 

Wilford’s expression shifts from a wild smile to something that could only be described as confused hurt. It was similar to a patient with dementia watching their grandchild’s face fall as they supplied that they didn’t remember their name, their face, or really anything but they knew they had met them. The expression only seems to worsen and pinch as the pink-haired man looks around, desperately searching the room for any hint of what he had been thinking of previously. “I don’t  _ remember,” _ he bemoans with a soft whine. 

 

It’s not the first time it happened and it knowingly wouldn’t be the last. The most information Dark had ever managed to pull from the other was that there had been names,  _ names _ with an S, meaning more than one. Dark wasn’t sure what the names were, but he planned on finding them out at some point. Perhaps soon.  _ Hopefully _ soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
